Transcendent Angel Physiology
Power to be a godlike celestial being of boundless divine power. A variety of Transcendent Physiology, an advanced variation of Angelic Physiology and an opposing power to Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angelic Godhood *Angelic Perfection *Ascended Angel Physiology *Angelic Deity Physiology *Cosmic Archangel (Gabreality only) *Supreme Celestial Being *The Brightest Day Star *The Highest of The Hosts *Viceroy of Heaven Capabilities The user of this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Angel: a godlike celestial being of immense power that can easily overpower any force in existence, making them second only to the Supreme Creator, but having overwhelming godlike power no angel or other being could ever dream of reaching, one can potentially rule all existence and even ascend to the very calibre of the Supreme Being. The user is essentially the absolute pinnacle of all angelic beings and all creation, completely being unmatched by any of their kind or any other being. Applications *Absolute Will: can exert one's own perspective and infinite will upon anything and even rewrite any aspect of one's being. *Absolute Immortality/Flawless Indestructibility: is everlasting and indestructible. *Absolute Intelligence: possesses pre-eminent intelligence. *Angel Manipulation: has a strong influence over celestial beings. *Ability Resilience: is immune to all ability altering superpowers. *Almighty Ascension: can't essentially be equaled or surpassed by anyone. *Chaotic Form/Absolute Light: has a form that can cause untold destruction upon its revealed presence. *Divinity: has complete mastery and access to all divine abilities. *Divine Presence: can emit a transcendent aura that causes supernatural effects. *Divine Slayer: can eradicate entire pantheons and even kill nigh-omnipotent beings without effort. *Freedom/Fate Immunity: has the unique ability to act with no constraints. *Heaven Lordship: has unquestionable leadership throughout all Heaven. *Halo Generation/Light Aura: can emanate a blinding fiery light. *Hypercompetence/Omnicompetence: is an absolute expert in every field and can handle any situation. *Indomitable Will: is unstoppable towards any given goal. *Miracle Performing: is capable of endless mind-boggling feats. *Meta Teleportation: can teleport oneself and anything to any location and time. *Perfection/Ultimate Invincibility: is absolute and invincible in every aspect of one's being. *Prime Being: is the supreme alpha of all angels. **Singularity: one is totally distinct from their kind. **Supernatural Beauty: has unmatched angelic beauty. *Spiritual Perfection: is spiritually complete. *Supernatural Wisdom: is vastly wise and understanding. *Supernatural Combat/Divine Combat: has unchallengable fighting skills. *Telekinesis: can easily manipulate any object with the mind. *Ultipotence: is pre-eminently all-powerful. *Wing Manifestation: can soar at great levels of speed with one's wings. Associations *Archangel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Known Users *Metatron (Judaism) *Archangels (Supernatural) *Castiel (Supernatural); after absorbing the souls of Purgatory. *Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/''DC''' '''Comics) *Elaine Belloc (''Vertigo/DC Comics); after absorbing the Demiurgic power from Michael. *Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics) *Archangels (Basta''rd) Gallery 91896-78614-gabreality.jpg|Gabreality (''Wildstorm Comics), known as the Cosmic Archangel, is the leader of a group of cosmic gods named the Universals and helped create reality itself. The Lesser Yahweh.jpg|Metatron (Judaism), is a prime example of a Transcendent Angel. Alongside God he is co-ruler of the Heavens and of all the universe. He is so similar to God in nature and form that he could be accurately described as a manifestation of His power. Elaine.jpg|After absorbing the Demiurgic power from her father Michael, Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics) became immensely powerful and was able to create a universe over which she was omnipotent. The_Archangels.png|The archangels (Supernatural) have a vast supply of power and can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. Having great power and dexterity, they can easily overpower basically anything; humans, angels, pagan gods, demons, monsters, etc. Castiel becomes a god.png|After absorbing the 30-40 million souls of Purgatory, Castiel's (Supernatural) angelic powers were augmented to a godlike level, allowing him to overpower and obliterate Raphael, an archangel, and vaporize thousands of angels without effort. He also became immune to the deadly effects of an angel blade. Spectre's defeat.jpg|Thanks to the immense Demiurgic power he holds within him, Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/DC Comics) is the second most powerful being in the DC verse. Powerful enough to defeat a near omnipotent cosmic being like Spectre. The Demiurgos.jpg|Michael shows his true power. Category:Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers